


Purgatory

by syrupwit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: The third week of rehab is typically the worst.





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



The third week of rehab is typically the worst. First week, he’s usually knocked out; second week, he’s bored and suggestible enough that something like _motivation_ or _hope_ usually manages to sneak itself inside him; fourth week, he’s making plans, anticipating his next fix. But the third week? Utter shit. Nowhere to go. No one to see but the other assholes, Ben, and the ghosts.

More people than one might think die straight after leaving rehab. Others die while they’re still here.

Klaus has died a hundred times if one, but he always ends up in the same damn place.


End file.
